sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Gent
Name: Damon Gent Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Psychology , reading, and films. Appearance: Damon stands in at 5'9 and weights in at 124 lbs. Due to his intellectual pursuits, Damon is not very muscular and has pale skin dotted with freckles. He has pale brown eyes, short choppy brown hair, a broad and round nose, and a rather large forehead. On the day of the Announcement Damon was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a red sweater, and Levi jeans. Biography: Born to a couple from Chicago, Damon was born on the two month anniversary of the murder of his older sister, Kaitlyn Gent. Richard Gent, the father to both Damon and Kaitlyn, was a suspect in the case, but no evidence was found against him. After giving birth to Damon, Jennifer Gent was becoming increasingly unstable due to the stress of raising a newborn and the murder investigation. Two weeks after Damon was born, Jennifer committed suicide. Four days later, Kaitlyn's murderer was apprehended. Richard would later relocate to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with his son. Richard kept all his emotions bottled up, and never really tried to interact with Damon. So as Damon grew older, he never felt like his father loved him. When he enter elementary school, he found out a way to bond with his father. Richard was a high school teacher (at what would be his son's future high school) and was happy to help him with his schoolwork. This would lead to Damon's love of less active of activities. It was about this time where Damon became more of a loner. He started to focus more on learning then friends and his peers. By the time Damon was in Junior High, he was a major film buff and well read. But his main interest was in psychology. When he first discovered psychology he thought he could find out why his father behave like the way he did. But soon he began to take a legitimate interest in psychology. It slowly became an obsession for him, and he began seeing his fellow students as case studies. First he would just watch how they interacted, but soon he began testing his fellow students himself. Damon had no problems with interacting as long as it help expand his knowledge. Damon soon learn the art of psychological manipulation, a type of social influence in which one tries to change the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or abusive tactics. While Damon would probably never admit it to himself, the reason why he learn and began practicing psychological manipulation was because he hope that there was some way he could manipulate Richard to be more open. He never has any true goal when does manipulate people, instead he is just testing to see if he can. And since it is just a test, Damon feels no qualms about doing it. When Damon fails at manipulating someone he simply gets frustrated and tries again later. Damon always stops at the third try though, just to make sure they won't catch on. When it comes to School, Damon gets good grades and enjoys all of his classes, especially psychology. Besides manipulating others,he does not have much of a social life in High School. He doesn't really consider anyone as his friend and he seems to actually get along more with his teachers then his fellow students. He will rarely strike up conversations with others, as long as they are fairly intelligent or funny. Damon has been known to break his silence with a well time joke or a pun. He occasionally will hang out with others, but only to study how they act outside of school. Damon is not the most patriotic of students. Having read a lot on social influence, Damon could see clearly how the government was manipulating people. But he barely never spoken openly about it, for there would be no gain in talking about it. Damon is just trying to get by, and often avoids expressing his personal views with others. Unlike many of his other students, Damon is not racist and he is an atheist. He is quite reserved like his father, but is quick to act when needed. Damon already has plan out the rest of his life. After graduating High School, he wishes to become a psychologist. The only thing that could get in the way of his plans is The Program, but Damon assume he would never get pick. Advantages: Intelligent and manipulative, Damon can use people to his advantage, often using psychological manipulation. Disadvantages: Weak and not the most active of his fellow students. Has no experience with the outdoors and hates anything that involves a lot of walking. Designated Number: Male Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: Stoner 63 Conclusion: Intelligent and Manipulative with one of the best intimidating factors on The Program, the Stoner 63. M15 stands a considerable chance, assuming he can survive the elements. The above biography is as written by sherlocknuke. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Madeline Harris 'Collected Weapons: '''Stoner 63 (assigned weapon, to Brett Torres) '''Allies: 'Durriken Lovel, Claire Heartland, William Chandler 'Enemies: 'Madeline Harris 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Damon, in chronological order. *Lacrimosa *Claustrophobe Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Damon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Damon was an interesting character. In a lot of ways, it's clear that his handler was pretty new; Damon fits into a lot of the archetypes of the premade player, and his voice very much reads in a sort of overblown way. What sets him apart from so many other characters that description fits, though, is that his handler did let Damon take part in a group, and not as the primary leader. Combined with his early death, Damon actually never fulfilled any of his more malicious aims, and came off more as a sadly misguided sort. I think, oddly enough, that makes for a more interesting story for him. I wish his handler had stuck around, because I'd've greatly enjoyed seeing which way his work progressed. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program